digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DalekSupreme13
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gumdramon (Xros Wars) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:12, October 13, 2011 Spin Caliber and GumClockmon Spin Caliber is on Arresterdramon's asahi profile. It is one of his attacks, leave it alone. GumClockmon is a spoof DigiXros, not an actual character in the anime. Stop inserting him in Gumdramon's page. 17:06, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Arresterdramon + Sagomon does not use the Kouyouhoujou technique. I just watched the episode last night, it wasn't anywhere in there. 13:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC) A New Wiki I have created a new wiki - A wiki for those who want a place to share their creative genius. My wiki is for those who like to design vehicles of war, weapons, characters, creatures, story-lines, games (card games to board games to F.P.S.'s) or even fantasy worlds. If you have ever designed an epic device or a cool house or an epic game map - chuck it up on my wiki at: http://yourown.wikia.com Thanks, Infernos5 07:31, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Navbox Your version is neither complete (ex: many members missing from each section), accurate to the holistic series (ex: Yuu isn't listed with Bagra despite spending 90% of his screentime with them), nor readable (way too many names). We really need to trim this down to the main characters for each army, which is fine since the linked army articles can handle all the minor members. 09:06, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Images Please start following the image naming and content policy outlined on the image upload page. In particular: *Screenshots should be .png quality and show the entire scene. For Xros Wars screenshots, they should be 1280x720. *Screenshots of items should follow the naming format currently used for X Loaders: "Itemname (parser) t.png". So, for the incomplete Darkness Loader (which honestly I'm not sure we need, since it's just the Darkness Loader surrounded by an orb of negativity), it would be "Darkness Loader (Incomplete) t.png". The Code Crowns would be "Code Crown (Green) t.png", and so on. *All screenshots must be taken from an unmodified RAW of the episode, not a subbed or youtube version. Wildbunchsubs and Ryuurogue provide those. *For Grademon, use the scene where he gets his analyser blurb, and name it according to the analyser screenshot format shown on the episode articles. *Manga scans should be named using the scheme on the MachLeomon image, and MUST be credited to the artist who provided the scan. We have a standing policy of immediately providing one week blocks for uncredited manga scans, so make sure not to leave them uncredited again. *Images should be licensed and categorized in the same manner as other images of their type. Thanks! 13:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Seriously, follow these rules please. You're leaving a lot of a mess for the staff to clean up. 03:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Please stop leaving underscores in the image names. 22:11, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Olympos XII I don't understand why you readded your false information to the article, after I had already laid out exactly why it was wrong. To reiterate (and these are all quotes off the page itself): *A Neptunmon, Marsmon, and Apollomon are also members of the Bagra Army, and a Mervamon is a member of the Xros Heart United Army in Digimon Xros Wars, although they are not stated to be members of the Olympos XII. *OLYMPIAN: The Roman Olympian they are based on. *ALTERNATES: Any alternate forms of the Digimon who are also stated to be part of the Olympos XII. Not for indiscriminate mode changes or evolutions. Each of these is how we have always treated the Digimon Groups pages: focusing on the actual members, and not trying to stretch the meaning so that we end up covering Jun Motomiya on the Seven Great Demon Lords page. As politely as I can put it, please stop it with the nonsense. 14:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Quartzmon, Bakomon, MetallifeKuwagamon, Sanzomon, Gokuwmon If you move these currently cameo characters to the list of characters again without community consensus, you will be blocked from editing. 06:12, March 9, 2012 (UTC) See Forum:This weekend's incident 21:35, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'd need to look through the edits to see which ones you specifically did, and you might not have even done anything really wrong, but it's really important that for his kind of stuff, we wait to put stuff up until we can actually confirm the context. That means translations. There is really no need for us to be jumping on putting up as much as we can as quickly as possible, especially when it results in a gigantic mass of false info and violations of our policies. 03:37, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::NO. You will wait for the gotdamn subs to release. You are already posting way too much stuff that relies on bad logic, such as Beelzemon being in Nene's Collection, when we have tons of counter-examples and when I just said to wait until you had explicit proof from the episode. ::Do not make another edit relating to this episode until the subs release, or you will be banned. I am up to here with the amount of false stuff you put on the wiki because you go with your first impression and don't actually use what is given in the material. 17:43, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I understand that you're just trying to help, but it is equally important that you do so responsibly. As long as you make sure that the information you are using is reliable and that you understand it fully, then you're good to go. 01:47, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism warning This is a warning for inserting false or speculatory claims on multiple articles. Your edits were unwelcome and have been reverted. Further vandalism will result in a ban from editing. 17:27, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Another violation of the verifiability policy will result in a permanent ban. You have been warned multiple times about not making edits without relying on the published sources. 17:37, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Using alternate form tabs for misc images We have a Gallery: space. Cover the stuff there, instead of filling the alternate forms tabs with images of the Digimon from different angles. 12:37, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism warning This is a warning for inserting false claims in Olympos XII. Your edits were unwelcome and have been reverted. Further vandalism will result in a ban from editing. 13:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :As clarification: the notes for the table specifically state that it is covering the Digimon characters, not the Roman gods. This is also a final warning for you. 13:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) dablink Part of the reversions was because dablinks are only really for when you have a single name that applies to multiple distinct topics (like Scorpiomon, Kumamon, or Mercurymon), and another part is that we need to reevaluate how we parse the various Xros Wars characters. If you wanted to start a forum listing all the (Xros Wars), (Generals), (Hunters), and (Xros Wars manga) articles we have, that would help out a lot. 14:37, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Raremon, Phantomon, Gorillamon Where do these appear in the manga, and when are they stated to be members of Twilight? 08:08, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :they appeared in chapter 10 of the xros wars manga. the 2 gorillamon and a phantomon were guarding a door in darkknightmon's castle. kiriha defeated them using rampagegreymon. there were multiple raremon behind the door. kiriha then proceeded to fight them.DalekSupreme13 08:16, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::The translation of the chapter I have says nothing about them guarding a door, they're simply there knocked out when Kiriha enters. Without anything indicating they are actually members, they should not be listed as such. Furthermore, you need to be verifying that you actually understand what the characters are saying in the chapters before putting up claims about what is going on. We don't have much of the Xros Wars manga up yet for precisely that reason, not just because nobody's gotten to it yet. :::As for the Raremons, yes, Kiriha says they are part of the Twilight forces. 08:36, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Warning Don't edit on Spider-Man Wiki. I know for a fact that Bighead, and Tobalth hate you. If you make another mistake, they'll block you. It's not worth it dude. Shadow☆Star 03:20, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah so I see Tobalth is lying. You know I'm not the type to cause drama Dalek. Think about all the times they threatened to block you or didn't appreciate your efforts. For your own good, edit at another wiki. Shadow☆Star 12:48, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Good luck. Shadow☆Star 21:05, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I know that Bart is Kid Flash in the New 52, but I miss Wally. Never liked Bart that much...